Carnie Wilson
|twitter = carniewilson |imdb = 0933139}}Carnie Wilson (*29. April 1968) ist eine US-amerikanische Sänerin und Moderatorin und am besten als Mitglied der Band "Wilson Phillips" bekann. In der zehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester, stellt sie sich selbst dar. Frühes Leben und Musikkarriere Als sie Teenager waren, gründete die Tochter der amerikanischen 60er Popikone Brian Wilson von "The Beach Boys" und seiner ersten Frau, der ehemaligen Sängerin Marilyn Rovell von "The Honeys" mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester Wendy und Kindheitsfreundin Chynna Phillipps "Wilson Phillips". Sie veröffentlichten zwei Alben, "Wilson Phillips" und "Shadows and Light", verkauften 12 Millionen Tonträger und hatten drei No. 1 Singles sowie sechs Top 20 Hits, bevor sie sich 1993 auflösten. Carnie und Wendy Wilson nahmen weiterhin zusammen auf und veröffentlichten 1993 ihr Weihnachtsalbum "Hey Santa!". Sie taten sich 1997 mit ihrem Vater für ein ernstlich erfolgreiches (jedoch kommerziell erfolgloses) Album, "The Wilsons", zusammen. Sie sang außerdem Our Time Has Come mit James Ingram für den 1997 animierten Film "Cats Don't Dance". 2003 versuchte Carnie sich mit dem Album "For the First Time" an einer Solokarriere, welches ein Remake der Olivia DiNucci geschriebenen Samantha Mumba Ballade Don't Need You To (Tell Me I'm Pretty), neu betitetl als I Don't Need You To als erste Single beinhaltet. Jedoch war die Single kein Erfolg und das Album letztendlich ein Ladenhüter, als sich Carnie 2004 wieder mit Wendy aund Chynna als "Wilson Phillips" zusammentat. Wieder vereint veröffentlichte die Band ihr drittes Album, "California", das Coversongs speziell von 60ern und 70ern Hits beinhaltet und insbesondere Highlights der musikalischen Blütezeit der auf ihrer Eltern Kalifornien-basierenden Musikgruppen "The Mamas & the Papas" und "The Beach Boys". 2006 veröffentlichte Carnie ein Album mit Schlafliedern, "A Mother's Gift: Lullabies from the Heart", welches sie kurz nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter Lola machte. Ihr zweites Soloalbum, ein Weihnachtsalbum mit dem Titel "Christmas with Carnie" kam im Oktober 2007 raus und beinhaltete einen selbstgeschriebenen Song von ihrem Ehemann, Warm Lovin' Christmastime. Fernsehkarriere Von 1995–1996 moderierte Carnie ihre eigene Talkshow "Carnie", die nur von kurzer Dauer war. Die Serie wurde während der 90er Welle aufgrund der Beliebtheit der "Boulevardblatt"-Talkshows gestartet, welcher der plötzlich Erfolg von Ricki Lake und Jerry Springer folgten. Der ehemalige Cosmopolitan Magazine Bachelor-of-the-Month Chris Greeley wat Gast bei der Fernsehouvertüre. Wilson erfand die Erfahrung als enttäuschend und eine Quelle professioneller und persönlicher Frustration. Später spielte war sie Gasstar in Episoden der Serie "Die wilden 70er!" und 200! "Sabrina, total verhext", bevor sie 2006 zur vierten Stafel der VH1s "Celebrity Fit Club" stieß. Wilson war auch Korrespondentin bei "Entertainment Tonight" und moderierte 2006 ein Special auf E! mit dem Titel "101 Celebrity Slimdowns". Sie wurde Mitglied des Casts der CMT Serie "Gone Country" im Januar 2008 und im April der VH1 Serie "Celebracadabra".Im Juli des gleichen Jahres war sie in einer neuen Serie namens "Outsider's Inn" zu sehen. Sie moderierte GSNs neue Edition des "The Newlywed Game", welche am 06. April 2009 Premiere hatte, bis sie 2010 von Sherri Shepherd ersetzt wurde. Darauf folgte eine Realityshow, "Carnie Wilson: Unstapled", die seit dem 14. January 2010 auf Game Show Network ausgestrahlt wurde. Im August 2011 wurde Wilson ein Jurymitglied bei der ABC Serie "Karaoke Battle USA". Am 02. January 2012 erschien Carnie bei ABCs "Celebrity Wife Swap", wo sie für eine Woche den Platz mit der Schauspielerin Tracey Gold tauschte. Im Frühling 2012 trat Carnie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Wendy Wilson und besten Freundin aus Kindheitstagen Chynna Phillips in ihrer eigenen Realityshow bezüglich der Wiedergeburt ihrer Band "Wilson Phillips" auf. Die Serie, genannt "Wilson Phillips: Still Holding On", protokollierte die Reise der Mädchen vom wieder Zusammenkommen wegen der Neuformierung von "Wilson Phillips" unterwegs, im Studio und Zuhause als arbeitende Mütter. TV Guide Network kündigte eine weitere keine weitere Staffel der Serie für 2013 an. Sie trat in der Chopped: All Stars: Celebrities Episode auf und gewann. 2013 wurde Carnie Mitglied des "Team Rachael" in der zweiten Staffel der Food Networks Serie "Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off". Sie erreichte den zweiten Platz und gewann 10.000 $ für ihre Wohltätigkeitsorangisation, einer Autismus-Forschungsstiftung. Häufig war sie auch Gastmoderatorin der CBS Serie "The Talk". Privatleben Wilson heiratete 2000 dem Musiker und Produzent Rob Bonfiglio und hat mit ihm die beiden Töchter Lola Sofia Bonfiglio (21. April 2005) und Luciana "Luci" Bella (21. Juni 2009). Wilson trug einen lebenslangen Kampf gegen ihr Gewicht aus. Während ihres "Wilson Phillips" Ruhms, erreichte sie ein Lebensdauergewicht von 150 kg. Sie wurde wegen ihres Gewichtes oft von Howard Stern und Komikerin wie Julie Brown und Chris Farley verspottet. Diäten waren erfolglos, sie verlor Gewicht, nur um es später wieder drauf zu bekommen. Im August 1999 unterzog sie sich einer Magen-Bypassoperation, die sie als eine lebensrettende Entscheidung sah. Der Eingriff wurde live im Internet übetragen. Als Ergebnis verlor sie 75 Kilo und posiertee 2003 nackt für den Playboy. Carnie tourte später durch TV-Talkshows und moderierte ihre eigens bezahltes Programm, um ihre Zufriedenheit mit der Verfahren bekannt zu machen. Jedoch nahm sie schlussendlich wieder ein paar Kilo zu und endetet 2006 als Teilnehmerin der vierten Staffel der VH1 Serie "Celebrity Fit Club". Im Laufe der Serie verlor Wilson 11 Kilo, die sie schlussendlich wieder zunahm. Im Mai 2008 wurde Wilson wegen ihrer Gewichtszunahme weitgehend verspottet und schwörte zu ihrer Playboy-Form zurückzukehren und hoffentlich wieder nackt dafür posieren. Im März 2012 gab Wilson zu, dass sie sich einer Magenband-Op unterzog. Am 18. März 2013 eröffnete Wilson auf Twitter, dass bei ihr Fazialislähmung diagnostiziert wurde. Glee thumb|Carnie bei Geraldos InterviewIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester erscheint Carnie via Video während Geraldo Riveras Inteview mit Sue, über die er eine Doku macht und beteuert, dass sie bei "Wilson Phillips" das Tambourin spielte und nicht Sue. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S6